Drunk confession
by FrenchMacaroni
Summary: The Ghosts have some down time and celebrate with a New Years Eve party! Their dear Logan gets completely shit-faced and starts doing/saying naughty things he shouldn't. He tells Hesh he finds him very attractive and basically wants him to fuck his brains out. Kinkmeme prompt from the ghostskinkmeme.


They had lost many men since the beginning of the war. They had lost many men this year.

The Ghosts team wasn't an exception. Ajax was dead. Killed by Rorke. But they had gained two additional members: the sons of their captain. They were young, but they were good. The older one was the more outgoing of the two, while the younger one was quiet but still efficient.

"Looks a lot like you" Merrick said to Keegan while opening a can of beer.

"Who? Hesh?" He replied, filling his glass with water.

"No, Logan. The quiet type, always follows orders, never complains … Just like you. But less boring" Merrick joked lightly.

"I'll pretend I didn't heart that" He replied off-handedly. He looked over the room. All Ghosts were here, including their captain and hi sons. Other soldiers had also joined in; those who didn't have a family and those who lost it. Nobody enjoyed being alone on such an event. Over time, Keegan noticed how Logan always stays close behind his brother; something Elias has mentioned in the past. Guess it's caused by the war context. He must have taught them to protect each other, as comrades and as brothers. "Have you noticed how Logan's often around his brother ?" Keegan finally asked.

"Yeah, 'cause their brothers. And so what?" Merrick shifted his gaze towards where the Walker boys were standing. It's true that he stands… rather close to him. Maybe closer than usual. How strange.

"Logan always follows his brother" Elias' voice came from behind them. "I mean, always."

"Sure. Don't you think he's standing a little too close to him though?" Merrick indicated his superior. Elias took a look at his boys. Oh yeah, he was proud of them, so proud. They came a long way, but have still kept their childhood bond. Hesh would lead while Logan followed. This trait has always amused him; even now it still happens. He never understood the reason his youngest son acted this way. Perhaps admiration for his older sibling?

"Hmm, now that you mention it …" He looked closer and frowned a bit. "He seems almost … glued to him. That's strange. It usually doesn't happen."

The three Ghosts kept on watching this strange behavior.

...

As we arrived to the location, the party was already going on.

Alcohol was served, as well as food. Many soldiers were present, dressed in casual military clothing. Even the Ghosts. Keegan wasn't wearing his mask, but still had a cap on his head.

This was our first New Year as Ghosts. For Logan and I. Dad had insisted we come and join the other soldiers instead of celebrating at home. Many greeted us; they knew we were the sons of the commander, and respected us for that as well as our rank as Ghosts. I went to the bar and checked out what was there to drink. Mostly alcohol. Not my favorite, neither Logan's. Dad taught us never to drink or smoke before a mission. But since it's a party and no mission were assigned, might as well indulge. Moderately.

"Here" I took one can of beer and tossed the other one to Logan. We both took a swig. Not that bad, but I wouldn't drink too much. "Logan, not more than two cans." I reminded my brother. It's never a good thing to get drunk, you'll only embarrass yourself. Better keep an eye on him.

I swept the room with my eyes and noticed some were starting to get a little drunk. Just then, I felt something pressing into my back. I spun around and realized it was Logan.

"Logan, what the hell?" He stood straight once I faced him, but there was a slight sway to his body. His cheeks were lightly flushed and his eyes bright and unfocused. He looked right through me.

"Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face. This seemed to snap him out of it. Something dropped from his hand: a can of beer. Beside five other cans.

"When the hell did you… Logan, what have I just told you?" I questioned, slightly disturbed I didn't notice earlier. He must have downed them like crazy. Of course, he didn't answer me. He just fell forward and grabbed me again.

"Daaaavid … Heshie Hesh" He drawled out before laughing stupidly. Some turned their heads at this sound, but didn't say anything. I stared down at my brother, who was staring up with this completely hopeless and vacant expression.

Drunk. Totally shit-faced. Hammered. Damn, this wasn't good… I hope they don't notice.

…

"He looks a bit drunk" Keegan remarked calmly.

"Completely trashed you mean! Check out all the cans on the floor." He pointed downwards.

"Merrick, he's unsteady…"

"Can't handle his alcohol it seems!" He boisterously emptied his can and went for a glass of whisky. "Still a kid." He chuckled when Hesh tried to repair the damage that was done, only for Logan to fall on him and hang on like a sack of potatoes. Yep, trashed. Where was Elias whenever fun started?

"Here you go, guys" Just then he came back with two glasses of whisky and one of water.

"Water? Seriously, how boring can you get Keegan?" He eyed his glass disdainfully.

"Be quiet Merrick" Keegan answered coolly. He then faced Elias. "Look over there."

"What's the matt… Logan?" What he heard cut him off. Merrick's mouth hung open and Keegan stared in slight shock.

...

"Logan, get a grip on yourself!" I was starting to grow desperate. I tried to lie him down or at least sit him down, but he only kept drinking more; snatching any bottle on his way. Everybody started staring and murmuring among themselves. Now this was annoying.

"Damn it, give me that!" I yanked yet another bottle off his hands. This couldn't get any worse…

"Hey sexy beast, you look greeeeaat bent over like this!" Unexpected words flew from Logan's mouth that both shocked me and surprised the other soldier; who was picking up a fallen bottle. "What the hell!? What are you saying?" Logan kept staring at the other soldier. "I'm sorry, this never happened but…"

"Wish I was a marksman, so I could check out everyone one on the field!" Logan said even more loudly, and this time, everyone heard. I face palmed. People were laughing, embarrassed or staring in shock.

Just like my father and… Oh shit. Now we're both in trouble.

"Keegan, you must have been having fun every time you went solo! I'm jealous." Logan pouted and marched over his position. He was pretty steady for a drunken person.

"You know, that diving-suit you wore back then frames your ass perfectly. I had trouble aiming 'cause it got all of my attention!" I don't remember seeing Keegan so flabbergasted. He was openly gaping and speechless; his water pouring on the floor by the way his glass was tipped.

"I sure want to get a piece of that" He circled him, laid a firm hand on Keegan's backside and squeezed it, letting out an appreciative whistle. "So firm! You must work out like crazy!"

This time, the glass fell out of his hands. Merrick spat out whatever was in his mouth and my father looked short of having a heart attack. Several soldiers gasped, hands flying over their mouth. Keegan let out something resembling a yelp and bowed his head, attempting to hide a stupefied expression I didn't miss. My father gazed at me, and I knew he was as mortified and embarrassed as I was. Never have we seen this kind of behavior in him.

Surprisingly enough, Merrick's glass wasn't in his possession anymore. And not so surprisingly, Logan had it. Apparently he was too shocked to react. I looked over to Keegan, who was still in a catatonic state and pulled his cap as low as possible on his face. I didn't imagine him to be the shy type; better not bother him right now, even though I felt sorry for him. The poor guy didn't see this coming. Nobody did.

"Logan, you should lie down" I tried to reason with him, but he was clearly gone away.

"Son, listen to me and your brother …" Elias said slowly. You never know how he could react; he might get violent.

But nooo, Logan couldn't give a shit to what we were saying. He suddenly put down his glass, and stared into Merrick's eyes with an inhibited gaze. He shifted uneasily.

"I like bulky guys. Those full of muscles." He stood up and slung his arms around Merrick's shoulders, feeling his way around them. "And the way you rush into a fight … do you rush the same way into your bedroom? Practice in there?"

Jesus motherfucking Christ. How blunt can he be? The allusion couldn't be more obvious; some were snickering whereas others blushed furiously. That moron even had the audacity to wink in a suggestive way. Merrick simply looked to the side and cleared his throat, while scratching the back of his head; trying not to appear disturbed but failing miserably.

"You're making everyone uncomfortable, Logan…" I was quite proud to have managed to make it sound so composed, even though I wanted to slap the hell out of my brother. Once this was over, I'm going to beat him up, and then get beaten up by our father; because he really looked ready to explode. And angry Dad is a bad thing for everyone. Speaking of him … He walked up to Logan and tried to grab his arm and drag him away, but only grabbed air. He evaded him and was now running around the room, pursued by our father. Some soldiers had to intervene and restrain him when he tried to aim a gun at Logan.

"Logan! You're in serious shit once I lay my hands on you, you little dumbass!" He screamed angrily, and somehow I knew he meant it for me as well. I should probably try and calm him down for my sake. The key word being "try".

"Dad, it's no big deal…" I bravely attempted.

"Yes, it is! That brat is behaving like a street worker and embarrassing my men. Look at Keegan!" Sure enough, he was practically hunched in his seat but still peeking from behind his shield of cloth. Did Logan's words disturb him that much? I don't want to imagine how awkward the next missions will be… Perhaps they'll forgive him and say it was alcohol's fault?

"Hesh…" Oh no, for God's sake.

"Do you know how amazing you are? You have Keegan's glorious ass and Merrick's perfect muscles. You're a living sex symbol!" This is so wrong. So very wrong.

"I just want you to fuck me. Every day, everywhere. I'll even ride you if that is what turns you on." He approached me and grabbed my crotch. This is worse than Keegan!

"Hey! Logan!" My shrill voice was the only way I could express my shock. "Don't touch that!" Keegan couldn't bear to watch anymore, Elias promptly fainted, Merrick was sweating buckets and the soldiers just gaped like stupid fishes. To make matters worse, Logan sucked on my neck while rubbing his hand languidly. I tried to suppress a moan. Every single person blushed brightly, putting their hands on their bleeding noses while shifting from leg to leg.

"I want to feel you in me, rocking me to the core with that cock of yours. And I'll scream your name to let the world know how good you are!" I am Scarred. For. Life. This is the fucking LAST time he'll ever see alcohol in his entire life, and the LAST time I'll ever have to hear him talk dirty. I swear it on my own fucking head and those of the other Ghosts.

"Goddamnit! LOGAN, CUT IT OUT!" I fisted my fingers and punched him squarely in the jaw. I have never hurt my little brother before, but this has gone too far. Grabbing the back of his shirt, I forcibly dragged him out of the room, followed by impressed stares from the remaining occupants.

...

"I never imagined you had it in you to behave this way." I was angry at him, and myself. I pierced him with my eyes with such intensity that they started watering. Logan couldn't care less: he was out cold in our room. "Little brother has changed" I passed my hand in his hair and sighed.

"I just hope they don't hold this against you…"

"Happy New Year anyway, little brother..."


End file.
